


Break My Silence

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, True Love's Kiss, Witch Curses, Witches, mention of Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Cas is cursed by a witch to not speak and Dean and Sam try to help. Turns out Dean's had the answer all along.





	Break My Silence

“You want to run that by me again?”

Sam throws his head back and sighs loudly. “I said, some witch got a hold of Cas, and now he can’t speak. I think?”

“You think?!”

“Well it’s not like he can tell me himself, Dean! He got someone else to call me and read a hand-written message to me. I’m sure it took him sometime to convince the guy to do that, let alone the weirdness of the message. He said a “Rowena-like” person, so I’m assuming it was a witch, without him having to say so.”

Dean rubs his forehead. “Okay, where is he then?”

“He was in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but says he can meet us in Wichita tomorrow.”

“I’m not even going to ask what the hell he was doing in Oklahoma,” Dean mutters. “Okay, fine, you research, I’m calling Rowena to see if she has any ideas.

~

It’s not difficult to find Cas in Wichita the next day. He had somehow gotten someone’s phone and texted Sam the address of the hotel he was staying. Where the hell Cas’s phone is and why he’s only texting and calling Sam gets added to the list of questions that Dean is choosing not to ask, especially when the guy can’t answer them. And yeah, he’s a little hurt that it’s Sam getting all the texts and calls and not him, but whatever.

When they get to Cas’s room and knocks, the door swings open to reveal a rather grumpy and rumpled Castiel on the other side.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean says with a grin because as crappy as the situation is, he’s happy to see the angel. It’s been a while, too long, in Dean’s opinion, but he doesn’t voice it.

Castiel just nods and steps back to let them both in. Ever prepared, Sam hands Castiel a pen and a notebook for him to answer their questions.

It takes a while, but they finally get the gist and that the witch put a curse on him and skipped town with no trace (and Cas had looked).

“Well, that limits our options for reversal according to my research,” Sam says, opening up his laptop to go through what he found. “Without her, it’s hard to say what will reverse it. There are certain universal things that can reverse curses though, and we could try those?”

Cas shrugs like he’ll do anything.

Sam looks to Dean. “Did Rowena say anything or have any ideas?”

“Uh, no, she wasn’t any help,” Dean says quickly. It’s a total lie. Rowena had given him an idea, but Dean thought she was being ridiculous and stupid, and there was no way he was doing it.

With a disappointed huff, Sam turns back to his screen. “Let’s start at the top.”

~

None of them work. They’ve tried lemons, saltwater, crystals, running water, holy water, sage and herbs, hell, they even made a wish in a well. But, Cas still returns unable to voice his opinion on the matter.

They’re out of options, and save for tracking the witch down, Cas might be mute for longer than he’d like.

“Maybe we should call Rowena again, maybe we can get her here or take Cas to her and she could do something?” Sam suggests, only to have both Dean and Cas frown at him for the suggestions.

“I’m not calling Rowena again,” Dean said. 

Sam sighs. “Fine. I’m hungry, I’m going to go get some food for us.” Dean nods and watches as his brother leaves, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Castiel taps Dean on the arm and shoves the pad of paper in his face.

_ Why are you so against calling Rowena again? What did she really say? _

“Ugh, Cas. Nothing. She was… It was stupid, and it won’t work anyway. She didn’t know what she was talking about.”

Cas narrows his eyes at him, and then underlines the 2nd question again. Then writes,

_ What is it, Dean? Tell me. It’s not like it would make it worse. _

Dean huffs because that’s where Cas is wrong. It could make it so much worse, especially if it actually worked. But that’s Dean imagining and getting ahead of himself anyway.

_ Dean. Don’t make me ask again. _

Cas is clearly pissed now, and Dean finally gives in. An angry Cas, especially one angry at him, is not something he wants to deal with for long term.

“She said true love’s kiss usually works to break these things. But, it’s ridiculous, Cas! Where the hell are we even going to find your--”

Suddenly, Dean can’t speak because he has an armful of Cas who is kissing him. Like, really, actually kissing him, lips and tongue and holy shit this is happening.

Cas pulls back with a sigh and says in a whisper, “You’re such an idiot.”

And, shit it actually worked? Cas is talking! Which means…

“I’m your true love?” Dean asks, eyes wide in a look of awe.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Again, you’re an idiot.”

Dean frowns. “You didn’t even call me or text me. You called Sam!”

Cas huffs and moves so that he’s sitting in Dean’s lap, which Dean is not complaining about in the slightest. “I lost my phone, and I only remembered the one number. It happened to be Sam’s. Don’t get upset.” As if to emphasize this, Cas pecks Dean on the lips.

Dean pouts a little, but he supposes he can accept that explanation, especially if it means he can kiss Cas some more. He pulls Castiel in closer for a kiss, only to have Sam open the door.

“Okay, guys, get this, we could try--” Sam stops, starring with his mouth open at the display of Castiel on Dean’s lap before him.

“We figured it out,” Castiel says, adding, “but thank you, Sam.”

Sam just nods, sets two the fast food bags down and says, “I’m getting another room. See you guys tomorrow morning,” before disappearing as fast as he had appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
